Seventh Doctor
The Seventh Doctor is an incarnation of the Doctor, the protagonist of [[wikipedia:Doctor_Who|''Doctor Who]]. The Seventh Doctor made his debut in [[Murder VI: Fusion|''Fusion]]. Canon Hailing from the Doctor Who universe, the Doctor is a renegade Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. He travels throughout space and time in a type 40 TARDIS (Time And Relative Dimension In Space). When the Doctor is critically injured beyond medical repair, he can regenerate his body; in doing so, his physical appearance and personality change, and a new actor assumes the role. McCoy's portrayal of the Doctor appears to be clownish at first, before revealing his more crafty and manipulative nature. He is famous for enacting grand schemes against his enemies, which are sometimes planned centuries in advance. The Seventh Doctor is also a strategist, and often pro-actively seeks threats in an effort to stop them. This strategic and manipulative mind led to him often being called a Chessmaster. The Elder Gods also referred to him as "Time's Champion." Pre-Convergence Little is known of this incarnation of The Doctor's activities before arriving at The Fuse Facility, except that he has recently Travelled with Bernice Summerfield, Dorothy "Ace" McShane, and Hector "Hex" Thomas. The Doctor also mentions some of his previous exploits, including leaving The Master behind on Cheetah World, destroying a Cyber-Fleet, and convincing the last Dalek to self-destruct. Plot Involvement Fusion The Doctor arrived at The Fuse Facility almost half-way through the game, asking if he was 'Late for the Tour'. C-3PO and Pietro Maximoff explained the events that had transpired so far, however, C-3PO appeared to be suspicious of The Doctor due to actions that he committed as one of his later incarnations. After being forced to vote for the first time, The Doctor witnessed the death of Arya Stark, and proclaimed that he wouldn't let anyone else die. After seeing Patchouli Knowledge have a panic attack, Pietro begged The Doctor to help her, mistaking him for a medical Doctor. Due to Patchouli's poor health, The Doctor gave Pietro a TARDIS key, which could be used to summon him if Patchouli's condition got any worse. However, he remained suspicious of the couple due to their superhuman and magical powers, especially after the death of C-3PO. After this, The Doctor met Agito Cadet, Hope Estheim. Convincing Hope to assist him in finding out what the true purpose of the facility is, the two agreed to form an alliance- with The Doctor's technological knowledge helping find the purpose behind the facility, and Hope protecting The Doctor from physical attack. During the battle with The Freelancer, The Doctor stayed back, unable to combat him physically. When arriving in the Training Room, The Doctor met Monokuma. Attempting to reason with the bear, The Doctor instead discovered Monokuma's origins as a computer program. Threatening to shut him down, Monokuma informed The Doctor that destroying him would be futile-as he had several back-up bodies. Meanwhile, Hope told The Doctor about his brand, which would result in him eventually transforming into a Cie'th. The Doctor promised that he would cure Hope, and wouldn't let the others kill him if he did transform. When travelling across The Path, The Doctor was burned by an underground heating system. He rescued Pietro and Patchouli, who had fallen through holes in the path, by pulling them up with his umbrella. Unable to reach Springtrap and Hope, who had also fallen, The Doctor jumped down a hole in the path, which leads to the room where Springtrap disabled Lock B. Upon receiving a distress call from Pietro via The TARDIS key, The Doctor walked in on him kissing Patchouli, merely remarking that "love was never known for it's rationality." The Doctor worked as a medic once again during the battle with The President. While he was in the 10-Lock Room with Pietro, Hope and Hua Mulan, The Doctor encountered Edward Cullen. Confused by the riddles that Edward gives in an attempt to unlock the door, The Doctor surmised that another clue- a note with 10 squared written on it, referred to the Power of 2, which led to Mulan guessing the correct password and unlocking the door. Later in the game, The Doctor entered a portal designed to tempt him. Meeting visions of Ace and Hex, The Doctor sat down with a cup of Tea while trying to find the Black Microphone which would send him back to The Fuse Facility. Ace and Hex blamed The Doctor for the terrible fates they both suffered, tempting him by saying that in the portal's world, he never failed them, and all of his manipulations were worth it. The Doctor saw through the illusion almost immediately, and apologised to Ace and Hex, before saying that regardless of what his actions did to them, he did not regret it, because they were for the good of everyone else. The Doctor returned to the facility with both the Microphone and the Tea, but found out that Hope did not return from the portal, and presumably perished there. The Doctor swore that he would avenge Hope by finding out the true purpose of the facility. After The Prophet was revealed to be Freddy Fazbear, The Doctor was confronted with the "ghost" of Hope, who has transformed into a Cie'th. Renaming himself Despair, Hope blamed The Doctor for his death in the portal. The Doctor stopped Naoki from killing Hope, and commanded the others on how to disarm Despair without killing Hope as well. As The Doctor was about to kill Despair with some explosive Nitro-9, Hope begged him to stop, claiming that he could fight through and reclaim his mind. Regardless of this, The Doctor then made Mulan cut off Hope's L'Cie arm, reverting Hope to human form, at the cost of his right arm. During the next vote, The Doctor clashed with Sadao Maou, claiming that killing anyone couldn't be justified. The Doctor then sided with Cole MacGrath in refusing to vote and risk killing anymore innocent people. During the battle with Ultibahara, The Doctor attempted to destroy the beast by throwing some Nitro-9 at him. After this failed, The Doctor instead worked on Medical Duty, giving Mulan some Gallifryan Restorative he stored in his umbrella after she was hit with a laser blast. Epilogue(s) Fusion The Doctor retrieved the TARDIS, and was about to depart, when he was confronted by his future self, the Eighth Doctor. The Eighth Doctor did what his previous self could not-- thank his new friends and present them with gifts for their trouble. He presented Hope with a bionic metal arm to replace his missing limb, told Mulan of how he met her father, who was proud of how brave she was, and let Pietro keep the TARDIS key, which he could use to summon him if he wanted to visit Patchouli again. But The Eighth Doctor also gave his previous incarnation a warning that a war was coming, that 'he' was taking people and gave him a prophecy concerning the upcoming war against Akibahara. He warned that although many would fall, many would stand against the Arch Demon, and through the strength of friendship and tenacity, could win. While he made his goodbyes, The Doctor thought about the warning, but was happy in the knowledge that he would see his new friends again one day. The Doctor would go on to participate in Traversing Aether as the Eighth Doctor. Character Relationships * Pietro Maximoff and Patchouli Knowledge ''- Characters from 'Marvel Comics' and 'Touhou Project, respectively, who made their debut in Fusion. Pietro and Patchouli were the first people The Doctor encountered upon his arrival at The Fuse Facility. Although he remained suspicious of the couple due to their combined powers, Pietro and The Doctor retained a grudging respect for each other. The Doctor's later incarnation admiring Pietro's relationship with Patchouli and Pietro being grateful for the medical assistance The Doctor gave Patchouli. * Hope Estheim ''- A major character from 'Final Fantasy XIII who debuted in Fusion. A young Agito Cadet, The Doctor bonded with Hope over their shared desire to find the true purpose of The Fuse Facility. Hope and The Doctor remained loyal to each other, with Hope defending The Doctor from physical attack, and The Doctor defending Hope when the others voted for him. The Doctor blamed himself for Hope's Death in the portal, but insisted on cutting his arm off to free him from Despair. He later reunited with Hope, and watched his future self present him with a new bionic arm. The Doctor considered taking Hope with him in The TARDIS, but eventually decided that the path he would go down was maybe too dark for a human. * Hua Mulan ''- The protagonist of 'Mulan: Rise of a Warrior' who also debuted in ''Fusion. The Doctor first met Mulan as a ghost, but refused to believe that she was a ghost in the "typical supernatural sense." Later, after Mulan's resurrection, The Doctor fought alongside her many times, and admired her intelligence, strength and bravery. After Mulan thanked him for his help, The 8th Doctor kissed Mulan's hand and told her of how he met her father, and how proud her father was of her. The 8th Doctor then told her that they would meet again in the future. As The 7th Doctor left, Mulan again thanked him, and implied that she knew the identity of his future self. * Tenth Doctor and Twelfth Doctor ''- The protagonist of 'Doctor Who' who appeared in ''Coalition Headquarters and Eden and the Forgotten People, as well as The Ultimate Game. They are future versions of this Doctor, though it is implied that this incarnation of the Seventh Doctor is from a different world than the other, who are more than likely the same Doctor. Trivia * As The Doctor has finished his travels with Ace and Hex, and refers to Hex as 'Hector', this means that The Doctor's appearance in the Murder Games is set after the audio story 'Signs and Wonders'. * The Seventh Doctor is the third of six incarnations of The Doctor to appear in the Murder Games, and the third to be a playable character. * When talking about his past exploits, the Doctor mentions the events of the episodes "Remembrance of the Daleks," "Silver Nemesis," and "Survival." * The Seventh Doctor, as well as all incarnations of the Doctor, such as the Eighth Doctor, Tenth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor, and Twelfth Doctor are a part of a small group of characters to have participated in various events out of order. Though events have a stated chronology and order, all incarnations of the Doctor are time travelers and thus can experience events in any order they so happen to. * This incarnation of The Doctor appeared in the non-canon side story, ''Loose Ends''. Category:Characters Category:Fusion Category:Survivors